Magic Carpet
The '''Magic Carpet', better known as just Carpet, is a carpet from Disney's 1992 film Aladdin who is a good friend of Genie. Aladdin and Abu first finds Carpet in the Cave of Wonders while trying to find Genie's lamp. Background Animation Carpet is known for being one of the first computer animated characters in a feature film. Carpet's complex design forced the animators to design his pattern in computer animation. Carpet was animated by Randy Cartwright. Randy animated the hands and feet in traditional animation while the rest of Carpet was computer animated. Personality Carpet is very playful, much like a dog. In the first film he quickly befriends Aladdin and risks his own life to save him. Carpet happily joins Aladdin on his magical adventure to win the heart of Princess Jasmine. One thing Carpet does not enjoy is how Aladdin would not tell the truth about him truly being a street rat. Over the course of the series, Carpet has shown to possess an almost-human level of intelligence, such as being scared by some of Genie's stories, showing gratitude when Jasmine said that she would ride on him while the others took a hot-air balloon, and reminding Aladdin that he had forgotten the anniversary of his and Jasmine's first date. Appearances Aladdin Carpet is found by Aladdin and Abu in the Cave of Wonders while trying to find Genie's lamp. Abu first disagrees with Aladdin in letting it join their family but soon becomes best friends with Carpet. Carpet directs them to Genie and tries to help them escape when the cave starts to tremble. Carpet along with Abu and Aladdin become trapped in the cave until they rub Genie's lamp and Genie frees them out. Throughout the rest of the film Carpet tries to help Aladdin win the heart of Princess Jasmine and save Agrabah from the evil Jafar. In the film's final battle, Carpet is unraveled by Jafar, but is restored once Jafar and Iago are trapped in their own lamp. The Return of Jafar In the film's sequel, Carpet returns still spending his days with Aladdin and friends. Carpet joins the group in defeating Jafar. Carpet along with the other characters start to accept Iago into their family. In the final battle, Jafar turns Carpet into glass, and he shatters, but reforms again when Jafar is destroyed. Aladdin: The Series Carpet appears as a main character in the film's spin off television series, featuring prominently in several plots; on one occasion Aladdin's enemy Abis Mal stole Carpet and forced him to fly Abis Mal to the location of a valuable treasure by threatening him with moths, while another episode featured Carpet feeling dejected after the group met a race of sprites who allowed them to fly without him (Although he later proved his continued worth by tricking the sprites into settling the palace back in its original location after they got angry at the rest of the group and nearly allowed the palace to crash). He has a somewhat friendly rivalry with Genie as the two often play each other at various games (with Carpet, much to Genie's frustration, often winning). Aladdin and the King of Thieves Carpet reappears in the film's final installment along with everyone else. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Carpet appears in the spin-off DVD starring both Princesses Jasmine and Aurora. House of Mouse Carpet makes several cameos in the television series House of Mouse. Disney Parks Carpet appears in the Magic Kingdom park in the parade along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Abu. Carpet also has a ride dedicated to him The Magic Carpets of Aladdin . World of Color Carpet appears in the A Whole New World musical sequence along with Aladdin and Jasmine in the nightime spectaculer in the Disneyland Resort. Mickey's PhilharMagic Carpet appears in the computer animated show. In the show Donald Duck travels through various Disney films on the hunt for Mickey 's sorcerer hat. Carpet appears during the song A Whole New World. Disneyland Park Carpet appears in the Aladdin stage musical in Disney's California Adventure Park. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Carpet appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II and [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_358/2_Days Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]. It serves mainly as transportation in Agrabah. Kingdom Hearts Carpet was trapped under a drawer when Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into Aladdin's house. Once they released it, Carpet led them to the desert where Aladdin and Abu were found, trapped in quicksand and surrounded by Heartless. Carpet played an important role in helping Sora and the others to escape the Cave of Wonders, by being the means of exiting the collapsing cave. After sealing Hollow Bastion, Sora can "talk" to him in Aladdin's house. Agreeing with the Carpet's request will take the party to the desert to face a powerful optional boss, Kurt Zisa. After defeating the massive Heartless, Carpet will take you back to Agrabah. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Carpet is a character residing in Agrabah during the events of the game who is always seen with Genie. At first, when Carpet sees Roxas, he believes the Nobody to be Sora. However, Genie does not see the similarity between the two, and dismisses Carpet's claim. Kingdom Hearts II Carpet and Genie went off to travel the world a year ago, leaving Aladdin depressed because of the town's lack of excitement. Carpet and Genie later return to Agrabah separately during Sora's first visit. When Sora returns the 2nd time, Carpet serves as their ride through the Desert Ruins to hunt Jafar, and later to escape. After the defeat of Jafar, Carpet becomes part of Sora's mini-game in Agrabah's Desert Ruins. During the ending credits, Carpet is last seen flying with Aladdin and Jasmine on his back, with Genie and Iago following close behind. Gallery Md044.jpg|Carpet in Aladdin: series Image 0036.jpg|Carpet in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams aladdin2126.jpg|Magic Carpet and Abu aladdin2625.jpg|Magic Carpet and Genie aladdin2185.jpg|Magic Carpet with Aladdin and Abu aladdin4172.jpg|Magic Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine iceraaladdin2928.jpg|Carpet with Iago 3873000243_dcfe537545.jpg|Magic Carpet in Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular clipcarp.gif|Carpet CARPETS 1 998.jpg|The Magic Carpets of Aladdin Carpet_KH.png|Carpet in Kingdom Hearts spxalas53.jpg|Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine at one of the Disney Parks aladdin5470.jpg|Carpet killed by Jafar aladdin5655.jpg|Carpet revived by Aladdin Carpet.jpg|The Carpet in the Master System Aladdin Trivia *Carpet's gender was never revealed until Aladdin met Genie where he called him by his nickname Rug Man.﻿ es:La Alfombra Mágica Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magical Objects Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:characters Category:fantasmic characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters from Video Games